When It Rains
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: James and Kendall discuss their favorite memories of when it would rain as a child. They also end up making their own memory together. Fluff.


I'm going away for a few days tomorrow night to go to a chemical engineering camp. I'm absolutely excited, but I am also kind of upset that I won't have access to the outside world. ;) So this will probably be the last thing I upload for a week or so. I really have absolutely no idea, unless the writing bug bites me later tonight or tomorrow before I leave.

Oh! And the title is from Paramore's song of the same name.

I hope you all enjoy this and hopefully I will be able to write while I am away! Okay, I will shut up now.

* * *

"When it rains like this, what does it make you think of?" James is staring out the window, his mouth slightly gaping apart. His eyes are glazed over, concentrating on the droplets plastering the window.

Coughing, I smile in thought, floating back to better days. When everything felt okay.

"It reminds me of when I was a kid. My dad was still alive and throbbing and him and my mom were exactly, definitely the opposite of each other. She wanted orderly and calm, but he always wanted distraught and chaotic. They were perfect for each other, nonetheless. They'd scream and yell at eachother but it was different when rain would come. They'd be at peace. Finally. When it would rain, they'd sit on the porch, watching Katie and I play in the puddles. They would be holding hands, too. It wasn't much, definitely not something worthwhile, now that I'm thinking about it, but mom would always yell at us and dad would try to calm her down."

I take a breath and continue.

Which, of course, would never work because mom would always win, making us go dry off in the house when it started to lightning out. I'd be inside with the crying kid, they'd be having a quiet minute alone. Katie would start to fuss and holler, but I wouldn't care about her. I'd watch my parents silently rocking on the bench, my dad's arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head fitting exactly in the crook of his neck and shoulder, right above the collar bone. They were as content as they could ever have been, drifting away from life, only moments at a time. After my dad died, my mom would still sit on that porch and reminisce about those days, sighing as her smile faded and her eyes filled with tears. I didn't know then how little times like that could mean so much to someone, but I do now. And I'm glad I get to spend them with you."

My eyes slowly flicker over to the window, and I sigh, wrapping my fingers around his and I squeeze a little. He squeezes back and I giggle. He looks at me, a smile appearing on his lips and his eyes crinkling at the corners. He looks so happy and I want to kiss him. "That was beautiful, Kendall." "You really think so?"

He's leaning in and I am too, surprisingly. Our lips meet and I feel a rush of energy jolt through my body. As we break apart, I ask him to share his own memory.

"Hmm," he says. "I honestly don't have one. Mom and dad would be fighting and arguing and I would sit outside, watching the rain hit the ground. I would wish for it to be over, but it never happened. Well, that was absolutely dreary." A sad laugh floats from his mouth and suddenly I have an idea.

It may just work.

I'm jumping up and he's looking at me strangely. "Baby, what are you doing?" I pull him up from the couch and he chuckles, shaking his head.

"Oh, on second thought, I'll stop asking anymore questions."

"Good," I say, pulling him to the apartment door and down the stairs.

Luckily the lobby isn't busy, and Bitters is in the back room, doing whatever he usually does. Which isn't much.

James is griping and hollering about the fact I'm dragging him outside, where his hair is going to get messed up and his clothes might get a little wrinkly.

He groans as I stop in the park. "Why here, Kendall? Couldn't we have gone somewhere else instead?" The rain hits his pout and he glares at me. "Thank you, my wonderful boyfriend," he adds.

"You're so very welcome, Jamie."

I smirk at him and look over the area for any puddles, and when I finally find one, I grin happily and pull him to the spot.

He's standing there watching me, stifling back a giggle and it's clear to me that I'm making a fool of myself, obviously.

"Well, fine then James," I mutter, stepping out of the water. "If you don't wanna do this, then that's completely fine."

He rolls his eyes and hits me in the arm. "I was waiting for you to stop, baby. There is only one puddle." I roll my eyes at him and cough. "What do you got?" I sniffle, smirking at him when he shakes his head. "Are you sick, Kendall?" He's looking at me with a strange expression, and I furrow my eyebrows at him.

"I'm fine, James," I laugh, holding back a sneeze. "No, Kendall, you're burning up." He's chuckling as he places a palm on my forehead.

Jerk.

"Nope," I insist. "I'm fine."

He tilts my chin up and I stick my tongue out at him. He smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"This," he whispers. "is my favorite memory that deals with rain." I scoff and roll my eyes. "What, me getting a cold and you being a stubborn dick?" A corner of his mouth turns up and he lets out a short laugh. "Precisely," he murmurs, pressing his soft lips against mine.

"Precisely what?" I'm in a daze.

"What I was thinking. I love you, even if you're crazy."

I snort at his revelation, and reach up to peck his cheek.

"I love you too, Jamie."

His arms wrap around me and I place my head against his chest, breathing in happily. The rain is letting up now, but I don't care.

I'm happy where we are.


End file.
